Mommy amore
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Mom, you're so sweet." says Alison. "I'm glad you think so." says Jessica.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends ****Queen of Bedrooms, Emma G, Bedroom-Nicole, Lisa Boo, Anna Kubaanah and Rory of London.**

* * *

**Mommy amore**

**16 year old Alison DiLaurentis sneak into her parents' bedroom.**

**Her dad is not at home, but her mom is sleeping in bed.**

Alison gently remove the blanket that cover her mom's body.

She then pull her mom's panties to the side and start to lick her mom's pussy.

"Mmmm, lick me, Aurora!" moans Jessica.

"Who's Aurora?" thinks Alison confused.

"Mmmm! You lick me so damn nice!" moans Jessica.

Alison lick a bit harder.

"Yeah, that's awesome!" moans Jessica.

"I love that mom's so sexy." thinks a happy and horny Alison.

Alison decides to finger-fuck her mom's ass.

"Nice! Finger-fuck my naughty shithole!" moans Jessica, all horny.

"Okay." says Alison in a sexy tone.

"Just play with my holes, Aurora!" moans Jessica.

Alison suddenly remember something from when she was 9 and one of Jessica's friends from college came over for dinner. The name of that friend was Aurora Jones.

Alison understand that Jessica must have had lesbo sex with Aurora during their college years.

"Fuck...so damn sexy!" moans Jessica.

Alison lick Jessica's pussy and finger-fuck her ass.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Jessica.

To do sexy stuff with her own mom is very fun for Alison.

Of course Alison know that she should not be horny for her own mom, but she can't help it. She thinks her mom is the most sexy person she's ever seen.

"Mmm, do you love me, Aurora?" moans Jessica.

Alison doesn't know if she should answer.

"Aurora?" moans Jessica.

"Yes, Jessica. I love you." says Alison, trying to sound not like herself.

"I love you too!" moans a happy Jessica.

"Good, relax and enjoy this." says Alison.

"Mmmm, okay!" moans Jessica.

Alison continue to lick Jessica's pussy and finger-fuck her ass.

Jessica is clearly still asleep, but also very obviously truly horny.

She enjoy what Alison does to her.

"Mmmm, baby! So damn sexy!" moans Jessica.

"Yes." says Alison.

"Fuck! You lick like a queen of porn!" moans Jessica, all horny and sexual.

Alison is surprised by her mom's awesome slutty super-sexy dirty talk.

"Holy shit, this is very sexy!" moans Jessica.

"Yes, it is." says Alison.

"Aurora, you're a wonderful lesbian!" moans Jessica.

"Thanks." says Alison.

Alison lick and finger-fuck harder.

"Mmmm...fuck, so awesome!" moans Jessica.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Erotic!" moans Jessica.

Jessica truly enjoy what Alison does to her. It makes Jessica very horny.

"Mmmm!" moans Jessica.

22 minutes later.

"Alison?" says Jessica as she suddenly wake up.

"Hi, sexy mom." says Alison.

"I am your mother. You should not sex me up." says Jessica, not angry, just very surprised and confused over the fact that Alison is having sex with her.

"Sorry, you're so hot and looking at you makes me horny." says Alison.

Jessica feel sympathy for Alison and decides to let her own daughter seduce her also Jessica can't deny how good it felt.

"Continue to sex up your erotic mama then, Ali." says Jessica.

"As ya wish, mommy." says a very horny Alison as she continue to lick Jessica's pussy and finger-fuck her ass.

"Mmmm, fuck! Sexy!" moans Jessica, all horny.

Alison's own pussy is very wet now and her nipples are stiff.

"You're a very sexy milf. I like you so much. You have a wonderful pussy and really nice ass." says Alison.

"Thanks, sweetie!" moans Jessica.

"Does dad love to fuck you, mama?" says Alison.

"Not anymore. He used to bang me every night back in the days, but now I'm lucky if I get any sex once a month." says Jessica.

"Idea, find a lover on the side." says Alison.

"Unfortunately I can't do that. I need to stay loyal for the sake of our family." says Jessica.

"That's kinda sad. I wish I could find you a fuck-buddy." says Alison.

"Sweet that you care about your old mother!" moans Jessica.

"You are not old, you are sexy!" says a horny Alison.

"Awww! Thanks, baby!" moans Jessica.

Alison continue to lick Jessica's pussy and finger-fuck her ass.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Jessica, all horny and sexual.

"Such a sexy woman you are!" says Alison.

"Use this in my ass, sweetie!" moans Jessica as she reach into her nightstand, grab a black dildo and hands it to Alison.

"Okay, mommy." says Alison as she use the dildo to fuck Jessica's ass.

"Mmmm, nice! Very fuckin' nice!" moans Jessica.

"Yeah." says a happy Alison.

Jessica is happy too.

"Mom, tell me about Aurora?" says Alison.

"She was my best friend in college. We were very close. Aurora had long blonde hair, big natural boobs and a very sexy pussy. I had a huge crush on her and I think she did like me as well, but then I met your father and I fell for him instead. Aurora moved to Italy and I've not heard from her again. I miss her. She truly was a highly erotic person." says Jessica.

"Look at like this, if you'd married Aurora, I'd never been born and you're happy that me exist, right?" says Alison.

"Of course I am, Alison!" moans Jessica. "You're a bright sunshine in my life."

"Thanks, sexy mama." says Alison, using the dildo harder in Jessica's wet ass.

"Mmm, drill mommy's asshole with that plastic dick!" moans Jessica.

"As ya wish!" says Alison, all sexy.

With a slutty smile, Alison reach the hand that doesn't hold the dildo into her own sweatpants to play with her own teen pussy.

"Mmmm...fuck!" moans a very horny Alison.

"Yeah, get sexy, my baby!" moans Jessica, being very horny too.

"Okay, mommy!" moans Alison.

"Alison, such a wonderful sexy kid you are!" moans Jessica.

"Yay!" moans Alison.

Alison finger-fuck her own pussy at the same speed as she use the dildo to fuck Jessica's sexy ass.

"Indeed, yes!" moans Jessica.

"Mmmm, sooooo sexy!" moans Alison.

"Awww, you're such a sexual kid and that's amazing!" moans Jessica.

"Nice!" moans Alison.

45 minutes later.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans both Alison and Jessica as they get an orgasm at the exact same time.

It feels wonderful for them.

"Mom, can you stop doin' sexy stuff with dad and only save your pussy for little me?" says Alison.

"Yes, sweetie. That'd be wonderful. Your dad no longer fuck me like he used to. His dick barely get stiff these days." says Jessica.

"Dad has dick problems?" says Alison.

"Not exactly. I think he simply no longer find me erotic." says Jessica.

"Okay." says Alison.

"I once asked him if he needed viagra, but that question only made him angry and anger makes it very difficult for men to get their dicks hard." says Jessica.

"So angry guys don't get stiffness in the dick?" says Alison.

"Usually not. Men need to be kinda happy to get the dick hard and strong." says Jessica.

"I wish a guy would fuck me." says Alison.

"That guy Noel could take your v-card, sweetie. I've happened to notice a bulge in his pants when you are around." says Jessica.

"Good idea. I've heard from a chick at school that Noel has a big dick." says Alison.

"He probably does. His father has a big sexy dick." says Jessica.

"You've done it with Noel's dad...?" says Alison.

"I've only sucked him off a couple times to thank him for his help." says Jessica.

"Alright, mom." says Alison.

"Yeah. If I was single you can bet I'd let Noel's father fuck me hard and even cum in my pussy." says Jessica.

"Cool." says Alison.

"Indeed, little Alison." says Jessica.

Jessica gives Alison a sexy kiss on the mouth.

Alison kiss back as best as she can.

"You're now my little private whore." says Jessica.

"It's an honor to be that, sexy mama." says Alison.

"Wonderful. Go get me a cup of coffee, please." says Jessica.

"Sure." says Alison with a childish cute smile.

Alison leave the room and return 2 minutes later with a big cup of coffee for Jessica.

"Thanks, Ali." says Jessica.

"Mom, you're so sweet." says Alison.

"I'm glad you think so." says Jessica.

"You have a very awesome pussy." says Alison.

"Yours look very nice too." says Jessica.

"Please touch it a bit." says Alison.

Jessica finger-fuck Alison a little.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Alison.

"Very warm soft wet pussy you have. No surprise though since you are my daughter. I guess you've gotten your sexuality from me, sweetie." says Jessica.

"I hope I have." says Alison, all happy, wanting to become a true slut, just like her mom.

"Good girl." says Jessica as she touch Alison's G-spot, making Alison get an orgasm.

"Mmmm, fuck, fuck, fuck! Soooo awesome!" moans Alison as she get a big sexy orgasm.

"Strong orgasm." says Jessica.

"Yeah, see you later, mommy." says a very happy Alison as she leave the room.

Jessica drink her coffee.

"Awwww!" says a happy Jessica.

Alison goes to her own room, change clothes and then head to the Marin house to hang out with Hanna.

"La la la, I am slutty!" sings Alison in joy as she walk to the Marin house.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
